Mine ft Drake
by trufflebutter
Summary: Lil one-shot of Drake and The Queen Bey. Explicit sex.


**MINE **ft. Drake

Beyoncé hooked her arm in her husband's as they walked down the hallway of the mansion. Her white lace Valentino dress had enough mesh that she could feel the warmth radiating off his exposed arm.

"Do you think Blue will be okay with the sitter?" Bey murmured, adjusting her new Prada bag on her shoulder.

Jay chuckled. "I think she'll be fine, baby. I mean, the sitter knew your whole _Single Ladies_ dance. I think she's trustworthy." He replied, squeezing her arm in his.

Bey laughed, "You're right. Let's just have fun." And they exited the house to end up on the patio, with Kim and Kanye lounging around a table filled with snacks and drinks.

"Bey! How are you?!" Kim greeted Bey as they hugged and kissed on the cheek. Jay and Kanye greeted each other and they all sat down relax. Two bodyguards stood near the house at the edge of the patio to make sure they were safe.

"So Bey, how's it going? How is Blue doing?" Kim asked as she poured a mimosa for Bey.

"Oh my god, it's crazy. She is growing up so fast. She really just is learning at an amazing rate and I can't wait to see her go through school. She will really learn a lot and make a difference. Such a smart girl." Bey answered.

"That's so awesome. I feel the same way about North. We should get them together for another play date!" Kim suggested, nudging Bey's shoulder and smiling.

"Yes, we should. I wonder if we could go on an outing next time we're in LA." Bey said as she gathered strawberries in a bowl and checked her personal phone for notifications.

"You know what? We should take them to like, the orchestra or something! Like dress them up and take them downtown. It could be the ballet or something classic like that, too!" Kim said, swirling her white wine in her hand.

"That is such a great idea. I've been meaning to put Blue in these Tom Ford shoes he gave me…"

The afternoon lunch was relaxing for everyone but as the sun started to beat down Jay and Bey excused themselves and went back to their LA house.

"Jay, do you think you could stay here with Blue? I've been meaning to visit Aubrey." Bey said when they were in their bedroom and she was looking for a new outfit to wear.

"Sure. I mean, I'd love to come with, I haven't seen him in a while but…." He trailed off, looking at his phone. Bey sighed.

"No, I think he wanted it to be just me and him. I won't be long though, okay?" Bey reconciled.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later honey." Jay said, getting up off the bed to kiss Bey but she was already out the door.

"Bye, boo!" She hollered and Jay heard the front door open and close. He sighed. What did he do wrong to make her mad now?

Bey walked the steps to Drake's home after her driver had dropped her off. She had decided on wearing destroyed jeans and heels, a sheer shirt over a bra and a blazer, and she was glad for the sheer shirt now because it was still baking outside. But the sun was starting to set and it shimmered the sky into reds and pinks that were radically different from what Bey got at home in New York.

Bey rapped her knuckles on the door a few times and Aubrey opened the door after a minute, looking sexy in a black snapback, shirt and blue jeans.

"Bey, hey," he said as she stepped inside and they hugged. Bey loved how he smelled just like Aubrey – that cinnamon musk that was dark but also had a sweet tinge.

She released him and kept him close as she studied his face. "Hey. How is everything for you?" She said, a little breathless because Aubrey's arms were stronger than she remembered and his eyes were captivating.

"It's good," he said, letting a slow smile stretch across his face. He had let his beard grow out so he had a layer of sharp stubble across his cheeks. His thick and wide-set eyebrows gave way to his almond-shaped eyes that held everything for Bey. She loved the way they could be brimming with warmth and love one minute and cold and unforgiving the next. Aubrey pulled away from Bey but grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs to his studio.

"I was thinking you could listen to some samples of stuff I've been working on. It's not much but I'm pressed right now." He explained as they walked down the dark wood stairs and the temperature dropped.

"Okay. You know I always love to hear your stuff Aubrey. But why you crunched right now?" She asked, curious because Aubrey always liked to take his time with things.

"Well, the studio wants to see something definite soon, something they can put on the radio. But…"

"Hah, yeah I know. I already know boo boo." She said as they reached the last step and she smoothed her hand over her blazer and fixed her hair so the waves fell around her face.

"Here, just take a seat. I got some drinks." Aubrey said as he went to the cabinet to the left of the soundboard and took out his favorite champagne. "How is Blue doing? I want to see her again soon, Bey." He said as he brought the drinks over on a tray.

"Oh, she's so great Aubrey. I was just telling Kim earlier today, Blue is really growing up fast, and she is fire and talented." She said with a sigh, taking the drink off the tray.

Aubrey sat down in his chair and smiled, making his eyes crinkle at the corners just the way Bey was learning to love. "I really love that girl. Anyways, please put on the headphones. I'll play you my favorite thing I've been working on."

Bey put on the headphones and listened as Aubrey started up the track. The beat and background sample were dark and moody, but Aubrey's verse definitely had some pop emotion to it.

"Aubrey, I really like it. Who produced this for you?" Bey asked as she sipped some more of her champagne.

"I mean… no one. I just came in here with some left over scraps of samples I had and fit them together and I liked the way it worked. But I just feel like my verse isn't flowing on the sample." He explained, reaching his arm up to scratch at the back of his neck. Bey was momentarily dazed by the way his muscles flexed and stretched under his taut skin. And the way the overhead lights were reflecting off the cream carpet and walls made Bey feel warm and relaxed, but so focused on Aubrey.

"Uh… Um. That is so great." She said as she gathered her thoughts. "I really liked it but I think you _could_ use some re-working with the rhythm of the verse on the beat." She said, looking down at her champagne to avoid looking at the way Aubrey's chest muscles made his t-shirt tight.

"Okay. Thank you for your honesty, Bey. You want to hear another?" Aubrey asked.

Bey nodded, and listened to about 5 more tracks.

"I mean, I really enjoyed them Aubrey. I don't know why any one of those wouldn't be suitable for the radio." She said.

"Well, I just don't know if I want even put them out there." He said, nudging his foot against Bey's. They had scooted closer together so Aubrey could show her the lyrics written out on papers.

"Why not? They're fabulous." Bey replied, stroking Aubrey's hand and letting her long black nails scrape over his skin.

Aubrey licked his lips as he looked at her hand. "I just… some of the verses are about someone close… that I'm not supposed to have feelings for necessarily…" He explained and looked into Bey's eyes. Her eyes glinted as he looked at her and he wanted nothing more than to run his hand over her smooth cheek.

"That's funny … I don't remember them taking my stuff off the album because of that same reason…" She said as she gave him a small smile. That was all the encouragement Aubrey needed.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth, putting his hand on her soft cheek. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed and he could see her chest moving up and down. Slowly, she opened her eyes. There were filled with lust and power, and Aubrey could swear his dick twitched just then. Bey leaned in again an attached their mouths more aggressively, and she could feel a sharp fiery shiver run through her whole body. Together, they were electric. Bey opened her mouth and let their tongues find each other, rubbing her hand on his thigh.

Aubrey pulled away first. "Wait, Bey. I have something special planned. Will you go upstairs to the bedroom while I get something?" He asked as they both caught their breath, Bey's cheeks flushed.

"Of course. Take your time." She said as she stood up and collected herself, going up the three flights of stairs to the third story where Aubrey's master suite was. In Bey's head, it was chaos. What was she doing? She had a daughter, and loving husband, millions of fans that adored her, why wasn't that enough? It was just… she was missing something with Jay. And when she was with Aubrey, it filled in that missing piece.

Bey had taken off her blazer and heels and lay down on the bed, fully prepared to tell Aubrey that she had to go. But when he walked in with a single rose and those eyes, Bey was stunned.

"This is for you." Aubrey said as he turned off the lights and put on music on the speakers in his room. The sun was on the brink of setting and the sky was a warm purple, the stars staring to peek out of the clear violet sky.

"Aubrey, this is sweet but you're so cheesy." Bey said as she ran her hand over his head and kissed his on the forehead.

"I know I am. Can I just embrace it?" Drake said and he let out a huff of a laugh as he leaned in to kiss Bey again. Bey laughed through their kiss, but pulled away.

She looked into his loving eyes, that must be in the shape of heart by now, she thought. "Aubrey Graham, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, Jay…" She trailed off as she bit her lip and ran her fingers over the smooth petals of the rose.

"Jay is great. But you know you're missing something. You need something new. Something young, fun, fresh. You and Jay love each other but you know you're not _in_ love." Aubrey said, laying down next to Bey and placing his hand on her stomach.

Bey turned her head to look at Aubrey, knowing all of it was true. "I mean, we're more like roommates now. We just talk about the babysitters and the plane trip and the house… It's so boring. All the shit I do is boring." Bey said.

"Then let's mix it up." Aubrey said and leaned in, for a deep kiss that left them both breathless and Bey straddling Aubrey.

"I just don't care anymore. I want this. I want you." Bey said as she kissed him again. Their kisses were heating up, fire, Bey was grinding against Aubrey's hips and his hands were sliding up the back of her shirt. He lifted his hands up all the way so he could toss the shirt away. Aubrey admired Bey's perfect skin and breasts spilling over her bra.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he felt at her breasts over her bra. Bey leaned her head back and enjoyed the sensation. No one had touched there in a while.

She leaned in to kiss Aubrey again, putting her hand on his belt and unbuckling his jeans. Aubrey grabbed at Bey's ass, hard.

"You're mine. All mine. Fuck what you heard." Aubrey said possessively, unbuckling Bey's jeans to grab at her bare ass.

She let out a moan and ran her hands over his hard bulge. "Aubrey…" she sighed, working her lips against his and letting her tongue run over the smooth nooks of his mouth.

Aubrey flipped them over, getting impatient. He pulled of Bey's pants and looked back to admire her in her bra and underwear.

"You're flawless." He proclaimed, undoing her bra and attaching a mouth to her breast, the other one kneading it.

"Aah!" Bey sighed, her head lolling back at the wonderful sensation that jolted straight down south. Bey pulled her hands at the hem of Aubrey's shirt and he pulled it off, revealing the hard muscles that Bey had wanted to run her hands over for so long. She straddled him again and rolled her hips against his as their bare chests slipped against each other.

Bey went down to slip Aubrey's jeans off and throw them off the bed. Then she hesitatingly pulled his boxers down, looking up at him for assurance, getting a good look at him. His pupils were blown wide and his chest and cheeks were flushed, his ab muscles contracting. He gave Bey a small nod, encouraging her. She pulled down his boxers and his dick sprung free. Bey licked and kissed at the head, and Aubrey fell back into the pillows, groaning. She licked up and down before taking it all in her mouth. Aubrey let out a low groan that soaked Bey's panties just a little bit more.

"Fuck, yeah." He said, propping himself up on his elbows to see her. He threaded his fingers through her hair and helped her bob up and down on his cock. "Bey….fuck," he said, admiring the way her ass was up in the air while she was on her knees.

After a few minutes, Bey pulled off, flushed and panting. "Eat me out." She demanded, sliding on her back next to him. He nodded, kissing her once and then going down on her.

Bey tried not to squirm as he kissed and licked her pussy, working his fingers deep inside her and moving to hit spots that she liked. Bey moaned and stretched as he turned her cherry out, turning her insides to mush. After a couple minutes, he had Bey coming, squeezing his head between her thighs as she spasmed and then relaxed. "I'm ready, Aubrey, she said, completely sated.

"Okay," Aubrey said as he rolled the condom on positioning himself at Bey's entrance.

"Wait." She said, getting up.

"Wha-" but she just pushed Aubrey down on the bed and maneuvered his cock right under her ready entrance.

"Bey, please," Aubrey practically begged, lifting his hips up. Bey sank down on his dick nice and slow, letting it fill her up and feeling its hotness inside her.

She groaned and pressed her hands down on Aubrey's chest for balance as she rode, hard. Their groans and slaps of skin layered over the bass-heavy calming music as the sun set and Bey honestly didn't know if she had ever felt happier. Bey pressed her lips to Aubrey's collarbone, making a mark as she rolled her hips around, letting his dick fill up all inside her.

Impatient, Aubrey turned them over and started pounding into Bey.

"Mine." He grunted as he slammed into her and slapped her ass, putting his face next to hers to their hot breaths could mingle together.

"Yours." Bey repeated, desperate to come again. Aubrey put his hands over her clit and rubbed circles, making her moan out and bit his shoulder. As she came her walls clenched around him and he pushed in his last few thrusts as he let his load dump into the condom. As Bey was coming down from her high he tossed the condom in the garbage and pulled the covers up over them.

"Sleep, baby," he said, kissing her again.

"Mine," Beyoncé whispered as she slipped into warm pink dreams with Aubrey by her side.


End file.
